


恶作剧

by russoa



Category: lolipop - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russoa/pseuds/russoa





	恶作剧

　千智赫这几天心情很不好。这点除了Karry，马思远最了解，因为这已经是千智赫同一星期内第八叫他一起去吃鸡了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
在他的印象中这个乖巧懂事的学弟并不沉迷于游戏，甚至以前对此毫不感冒的。所以当他问千智赫，为什么忽然喜欢上吃鸡的时候，小学弟的回答让他心里抖三抖。  
　　  
　  
　　　  
"不高兴，想杀人玩儿。"声音是多么苏软温和，话语是多么危险任性。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
马思远大学最后一年成功被保研了，毕业论文也早早就答辩完，除了处理一些学生会的交接工作外也没什么别的事做。他放下耳机给千智赫发了条短信。  
　　  
　  
　  
「你在家里吗？我去找你吧。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
过了不久，对面回过来:「好。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry大学毕业后就顺利地继承了家族企业，在千智赫的大学附近买了一幢房子，两人目前在同居，成天蜜里调油，你侬我侬。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
不过在马思远进屋的那一瞬间，有点想收回后两节话。客厅宽大的沙发上还堆着一团薄被子，这看样子是老王被赶出来睡了？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫看到马思远愣住的视线，反应过来后毫不掩饰地说:"我们现在分屋睡的……我本来说要睡客厅，他没同意，后来他就睡沙发了。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
马思远给了他一个礼貌又不失尴尬的微笑，当然作为一个正直的朋友肯定都是劝和不劝分的。"Karry惹你生气了？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫蓦地微蹙起眉眼撇了撇嘴，"嗯。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"不会吧，Karry那么喜欢你，无论谁让你不高兴他都要去教训的，怎么可能自己故意惹你生气，是不是有什么误会？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫的神情更委屈了，连说话的声音都变得有些沙哑，"我亲眼看到的，就在我们学校对面的咖啡厅里，他跟一个女人坐在靠窗的地方谈笑风生，还动手动脚的。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"那你没问问他，他跟你解释了吗？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"解释了，他说那是他的合作伙伴，拉手是因为那个女的给他看手相……"千智赫坐在沙发上懊恼地打了一下身旁的那团被子。"他根本就是骗我的，当时我在咖啡厅外面躲起来给他打了个电话，问他在做什么，他说他在工作……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
马思远赶紧说上几句好话，"也许他们真的是在谈生意也说不定啊。"  
　　  
　

　　  
千智赫失落地摇了摇头，悻悻地起身往卧室方向去，"我打算今天收拾一下搬回学校住，正好你过来，可以帮我搬点东西吗，我自己可能拿不完。"  
　　  
　　

　　　　  
马思远叫住他，"你不告诉Karry一声就搬走，他肯定会担心你的，而且你们在一起这么久了怎么能因为一点小误会就分开是不是？"　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫忽然想到什么，他吸了吸鼻子难过地说:"初中一年，高中三年，大学三年，确实到七年之痒了。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　马思远恨不能给自己的嘴缝个拉链，自己也太不会安慰人了。他深呼了口气下定决心，"智赫，既然他惹你生气，要不我们也给他个教训，让他也尝尝吃醋的滋味。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫抬起头困惑地看着他，"这能有什么办法？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
马思远拉着他坐在沙发上，点开了手机上一对夫妻之间的整蛊视频。千智赫看着总算有了一丝笑容，他虽然有些顾虑但还是点了点头。哼，他给自己戴绿帽子，不能戴回去就算了还不能来场恶作剧嘛。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
说来就来，千智赫找到一架小的摄像机藏在卧室的窗帘后面，接着一米八的抱抱熊get，还需要什么？  
　　  
　　  
马思远托着下巴思考了片刻，让千智赫去把他的衣柜里的衣服拿出来几件散乱地摆在玄关，沙发，床脚和桌子上。  
　　  
　　  
　　

"完美。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
马思远拉住千智赫认真地嘱咐，"等会成败就在此一举了，你可千万别露馅知道吗？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫认真地点了点头，翻找出相机准备把整蛊Karry的视频录下来，也该让他好好感受一下吃醋的痛楚哼。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
他摆好了两个机位，一个藏在了卧室的窗帘后，另一个小的摄像机则放在了床头玩偶熊的口袋里。嗯，准备就绪！  
　　  
　　  
　　

马思远跟他又讲了一遍流程，并表示Karry进来的时候，自己会躲在衣柜里偷偷的录他背后的场景。千智赫赞同地点点头，他甚至有些小激动，平时Karry总是不厌其烦地各种调戏他看他脸红出糗，感觉这次能整到学长，他甚至有些迫不及待了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
他算准了时间，大约还有十分钟Karry就下班，刚好可以赶回家。他屏住呼吸拨通了备注为"大坏蛋"的电话。  
　　  
　　

嘟——  
　　  
　　  
　　  
手机刚响了一声就被接起来了，千智赫点了免提没想到他会接的这么快，大约愣了一秒后，他靠近话筒一点点加快自己的喘息声。"嗯……你别过来……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"宝宝，你怎么了？"手机对面响起Karry的声音。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫拼命地憋着笑，喘息中开始夹杂着暧昧的呻吟，马思远也十分配合地压低声音，低沉地说:"怕什么，小帅哥自己在家啊，让我好好摸摸你。"  
　　

　　  
"是谁？说话！"　　  
　　  
　　  
"啊……你别脱我的衣服……放开我！"千智赫拉开袖子用手心有节奏地拍打着自己的胳膊，随着拍打的节奏发出细微的呜咽声。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"嗯呜……不要啊——"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"智赫，你没事吧，能听到吗！"电话对面王凯利的声音都几乎像喷出火般，可以听出来他是真的着急了。  
　　  
　　  
　  
千智赫觉得自己演不下去了，赶紧按掉了通话键。小孩阴谋得逞的倒在床上抱着被子大笑，"哈哈哈让你跟别人吃饭，还不知道说些好话哄哄我，气死你个大坏蛋。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
马思远的表情十分耐人寻味，他轻声哼了一句:"青绿色的帽子你头顶上戴~"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
后来Karry又打开了十几通电话，都被千智赫忽略了。他去找到了一只高一米八的粉红豹，这还是Karry送给他的，他从衣柜里翻找出来抱在怀里。"等会就用这个当'奸夫'好了。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫扒着窗台看到王俊凯的车从小区门口飞驰到楼下时，激动地躺在床上抱住粉红豹。"马班长，你用被子把我盖起来，快点快点！"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
马思远帮他盖好被子营造出一丝《金瓶梅》的气氛后，就拿着手机躲进了衣柜里只开了一点小缝，开始待机。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
果然没有两分钟，客厅就响了慌乱的钥匙开门的声音。千智赫屏住呼吸连眼睛里聚着亮光，他紧紧抱住粉红豹力求逼真地轻轻晃动着身子。  
　　  
　　  
　　

Karry从挂掉电话那刻，脑子里像嗡一下被所有的怒火占据了，他又打回去几次都没接的时候已经在去往车库的路上，他从公司一路飞驰到小区楼下，整个脑子都是懵的。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
他疯了一样跑上楼开门看到客厅里散落的衣服，胸腔里又填了一层怒火。他用力地跺开卧室的门，毫不犹豫地掀开千智赫床上的被子，看着一脸得意的小孩抱着粉红豹的时候他却一点都笑不出来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"你什么意思？！"Karry的眼睛瞪得通红，连瞳孔里都带着凶狠的戾气。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫还没察觉到问题的严重性，看着他生气的样子缓了一口气说，"哈哈哈，你被整到了，现在知道吃醋的什么滋味了吧，是不是特别不好受？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
他从床上爬起来指了指窗帘后的摄像机，"我都录下来了哦。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
可马思远已经有所察觉到Karry是真的生气了，他赶紧推开衣柜门出来开始解释。"智赫只是想跟你开个玩笑，你别生气啊。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry转身恶狠狠地等着马思远说，"怎么，耍我很好玩儿？觉得特别有意思是嘛。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry向前死死地一把揪住马思远的领子，"我告诉你，他怎么样也轮不到你来管。给我滚！"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫晓得这次玩的有些大，触碰到了Karry的底线，学长是真的生气了。他赶紧过去拉开Karry的手，"你放开，是我答应马思远这么做的，原本就是想开个玩笑而已，你这么当真干嘛……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry松开马思远紧紧地握住千智赫的胳膊，声音低哑地问他，"跟我开这种玩笑让你很开心？你知道我有多担心你吗！我听到电话的时候恨不能马上飞回来，我还以为你碰到坏人了，我连杀人的心都有了！"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"我开回来的路上都没有数闯了多少个红灯，本来今天一堆工作要加班，因为你的电话我全都扔下了，而你千智赫，串通别人来骗我只是为了好玩的……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
马思远适时地打开卧室的门跑路了，他知道生气的Karry有多可怕，被灭口都有可能的。他赶紧逃离他俩的家，去楼下买了杯柠檬茶压压惊。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫心里叫苦连天，马班长就这么把他一个人扔下了。他委屈地看着怒火中烧的Karry，"哥哥我真的不是故意的，你那天跟别的女人吃饭，我都还没来得及生你的气呢。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry附身紧紧握住他的肩头，"你知道你对我来说有多重要吗？我心里只有你一个，怎么可能再去喜欢别人，我已经告诉你她是合作伙伴了。可你不相信我，还想出这样的方法来折磨我是吗！"  
　　  
　　

千智赫心里有些害怕委屈地差点哭了出来，他低下头小声喃呢，"对不起……我真的不是故意的，我……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry见不得他掉泪，一下就心软了，他勾起千智赫削尖的下巴，见他卷翘的睫毛上沾了泪珠一副楚楚可怜。"别哭了，以后不能这样了知道吗？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
小孩细声抽噎着怯生生地问他，"那你还生气吗？不要再凶我了好不好。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"我不凶你，但是还没原谅你。"Karry转身坐在床上，身上好像散发着寒气。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫垂眸看向他，小嘴微瘪着。"对不起嘛。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"一句对不起就完了？是不是该做点什么补偿我。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫会了意，委屈地抬手擦了擦在眼眶里打转的眼泪，双手捧住Karry的脸颊低头对着那双薄凉的嘴唇吻了上去。"亲亲……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
他轻柔地在他唇上磨蹭了好几下，抬眼看到Karry依旧严肃的脸没有丝毫缓和的迹象。他冷漠地看着他说:"还不够。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫吸了吸鼻子顺从地分开腿坐在他怀里，低头呜咽地咬开Karry的纽扣去亲吻他的锁骨。其实在一起这么多年，他对Karry的敏感处早已稔熟于心。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫伸出小舌轻轻舔舐着Karry突出的锁骨，一只手抚摸着他结实的胸膛。可他的学长还是无动于衷，没有任何迎合和反应。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
小孩心里委屈到了极点眼泪不受控制地啪嗒啪嗒地往下落，他干脆去解Karry的腰带刚触到滚烫时，他的手往回缩了一下，但还是又乖乖地隔着内裤帮他轻轻揉弄着。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry的呼吸越来越沉重，他觉得自己马上就快把持不住了，可为了给任性的小孩一个教训，他还是狠了狠心。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry看着千智赫张开口露出了猩红的小舌，将自己的两根纤细漂亮的手指含在嘴里抽弄拉扯出一条长长的银丝，他终于有些动摇又怕他反悔地帮他把裤子褪了下来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫只能把腿分得更开，一手撑着Karry的肩膀，另一只沾满津液的手指试图给自己做扩张，他有些笨拙的手法显然不太顺利，刚进去一点就痛的不行。他终于无力地趴在Karry肩膀上难过地抽泣，"学长……我不会弄了，嗯……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry无奈地托住他滑嫩的屁股将他抱起来，有些粗暴地扔在床上，千智赫的身子陷进柔软的绒被里。"你不会我来教你……"Karry抽过一旁的枕头垫在千智赫腰下，用力地捏住大腿根的软肉掰开了他的双腿。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry握住千智赫纤细如白玉的手指向下抚去，待他的指尖探到穴口处，他强迫着少年把自己沾湿的手指顺着一寸一寸插进去"哼……我不要……啊…"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
眼前的噬魂的画面冲击感太强，Karry压制住自己快要爆发的冲动几乎用尽了全部意志，他感觉到了小孩抵触，低头在他耳边轻声威胁，"智赫不想得到我的原谅了吗？明明做了这么过分的事。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫听过后还是放弃了反抗，任由被Karry按着自己手指进入那里，嘴上还不愿承认。"嗯啊…我才没有……"还是第一次尝试这样羞耻的事，他触到自己甬道的湿热和微小柔软的褶皱时，心想原来学长以前为他扩张时是这样的感受。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry见他分了神有些粗暴地扯开了他身上的纽扣，低头恶狠狠地咬住了一边柔软的乳尖，用齿龈不断厮磨着。千智赫痛得叫出了声，身下Karry握住他指尖的手也加快了动作。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫被肆意地玩弄着，而Karry此刻像是有障碍的性瘾患者，正通过别样的手段来满足自己心里的欲望。"啊……啊……学长…"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry对这个称呼很受用，尽管已经毕业好多年了，每次千智赫这么叫他总像回到以前似的。他慢慢松开握着他手腕的手，鼓励道:"乖，自己试着像刚才那样做……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫没有听清他在说什么，手腕已经酸痛却还是机械似的在那里开拓着，胸前的疼痛慢慢缓解了，取而代之的是一种别样的快感。Karry摸过床头的润滑剂还是千智赫最爱的草莓味，他打开盖子握住千智赫的膝盖将他的腿抬高，已经有些通红的穴口毫无保留地暴露在眼前。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry轻轻捏动管体待粉色透明的流体滴在穴口，又顺着千智赫进出的指尖被带进甬道里，真是太漂亮了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫的前面早就抬起了头，胀得生疼，后面仅凭自己毫无经验的撩拨根本没有得到缓解。他刚想去碰前面就被Karry挡开了手。小孩泪眼婆娑地伸手拽住Karry的袖口哀求。"哥哥……难受……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
眼前这情形谁忍得住，Karry听到下面已经被他自己捅咕地有了水声，他一刻都忍受不住了。Karry按住千智赫细嫩的大腿，将柔软的身体折过去，熟练地掏出自己肿胀的家伙对准还在流水的穴口一下没了进去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry不可自控地发出了一声喟叹，无论他多少次占有千智赫，每次却都像第一次般让他沉迷。但他这次不选择恋战，Karry待他适应着尺寸，一边技巧娴熟地抚慰着千智赫秀气的那根，不到一分钟，千智赫就在他手里交代了。  
　　  
　　  
　　

"哈啊——啊……呜……"小孩没想到会这么快觉得有些丢脸地拿手遮住爬满了红晕的脸颊。快感来的太猛烈，他不受控制地收缩着后穴，Karry找准时机握住他纤细的腰开始猛烈地贯穿着。千智赫还未从高潮的余韵中反应过来，敏感的身体又受到冲击惹得他连串的呻吟。"啊……好痛，嗯我不要了……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry贴着他柔软的屁股猛烈地撞击着，还不忘调侃。"嗯…刚才宝宝是想在电话里模拟出这样的声音吧…"  
　　  
　　  
"哈啊……哥哥…我错了…呜呜"因为情欲小可爱全身透着粉红，分泌出的口液顺着嘴角流下滴在了脖颈处，Karry用力揉捏着他的臀部顺势吞吐着自己的欲望，"知道错了就给我乖乖夹紧点。"  
　　  
　　  
　　

千智赫委屈地紧咬住下唇尽力收缩着甬道，每用力一点，Karry的快感就加深了一分。他忘情地占有着这具性感的身体，他将小孩的膝盖并拢开始冲刺，不过操弄了十几下就射了出来，滚烫的液体尽数喷洒在千智赫腹中。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
小孩已经叫累了被胀得只哼唧着，他以为到这个地步Karry差不多该原谅他了。可他不知这对Karry只算前菜而已，某人早就发誓今晚不把千智赫最后一点力气耗尽，他就不姓王。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫不喜欢看Karry这种居高临下的表情干脆闭上眼睛，心里可以少些羞耻感。毕竟自己也是男生却被另一个男生压在身下，无论多少次还是会有这种感觉。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫恍惚间感觉天地颠倒一般，他睁开眼时自己正稳稳地坐在Karry的大腿中间，发泄过后的学长慵懒的靠在床上打量着他。"智赫怎么这样敷衍，不真诚的人是不会得到原谅的。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
因为体位的变化，原本灌在肠道的体液顺着穴口流出，引得千智赫身体一阵痉挛。他扶着Karry的肩膀，眼睛通红像只受伤的小兽，瞪着他。这在Karry眼里完全就是求他蹂躏的信号，可今天不一样，他要千智赫完全地取悦他。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　

　　  
Karry拿过一旁的润滑剂滴在自己又稍稍抬起头的性器上，"智赫不是喜欢草莓味吗，来尝尝。"　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry从没让他做过这种事，他以前都是会拒绝的。千智赫才刚十八岁半年多，Karry虽恨不能让他体验所有的性爱方式，但却很有耐心从不强迫他。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫用漂亮的手指握住烫热，犹豫着还是低头张开嘴含住了头部。他一边帮他轻轻撸动着，一边伸出小舌舔弄润滑剂确实是草莓味的，这让他稍微可以接受一些。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
口中的津液跟润滑剂混合在一起，他忍不住吮吸了一下。这种感觉实在太美妙让Karry发出一声低吟，他甚至想按住千智赫的后脑勺，让他整根都吞入包裹住，可到底还是不忍心。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
他欣赏着小孩笨拙却性感到极点的动作，身心都得到了满足，然而只是这样还不够。"智赫，用下面的小嘴吃它好不好？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫抬起头委屈地看着他，可Karry没有丝毫动容要放过他的样子。以往自己真的累了不想再做，只要跟Karry撒个娇就会放了他。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
他一手撑着床，另只手扶着那根炙热对准自己还在流水的穴口慢慢地坐了下去，每进去一寸就感觉身体被填的更满。还有一段没进去的时候，千智赫卸了力一下坐了下去整根都吞入了，他被顶的无助地向后仰起白皙修长的脖颈。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
等适应了尺寸后他用双臂紧紧勾着Karry的脖子，跨间上下吞吐起伏着起身。Karry一边随着千智赫的动作跟爱人交换着喘息，眼睛紧盯着交合处欲望极大地得到了满足。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry刚发泄过惬意地享受着被温热内壁包裹的舒适，只是千智赫这个频率实在不容易让他硬起来，他也不着急夜还长，况且自己现在丝毫不费力气，享受的在后头。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"智赫，把舌头伸出来……"  
　　  
　　  
　　

千智赫虽然犹豫还是顺从地把猩红的小舌伸了出来，向他靠了靠。Karry娴熟地含住小舌用力吮吸着，指尖顺着漂亮的脊骨向下一直抚摸到尾椎。那里也是千智赫敏感的地方，他浑身打了一个冷颤不自觉放慢了动作。Karry握住他浑圆的臀瓣揉捏拉扯着穴口，按着让其吞的更深。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
原本因为盆骨的构造不同，男生是不会鸭子坐的，可是千智赫却可以，真的也算是天赋异禀了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"唔哥哥……好深……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry使坏地狠狠掐了一把小孩的大腿，嫩肉上立马留下了两块红印。惹得千智赫呼痛叫出声，"唔——好痛！"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry凑近低头咬住他的耳垂厮磨，"智赫再这么慢下去，我保证会更痛的……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫又抑制不住地开始掉眼泪，他努力加快着宿舍小穴拼命吞吐着Karry的，又猛地坐在他跨间，快感一点点地堆积着直到他研磨到那个特殊的点。小孩想快点发泄出来他闭上眼睛调整着位置，每次研磨到那一点时他都忍不住呜咽一声。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫渐渐忘情地晃动着腰肢，看的Karry心里像有火苗在挠一样，他时不时找准时间猛地顶胯助攻，换来美人几声好听的变调。  
　　  
　　

当快感堆砌到一定高度就会瞬间崩塌扩散到全身，千智赫用尽力气抬起腰又缓缓坐下，阴茎的顶端恰好刮过敏感点牵扯红嫩的皮肉，顷刻间快感和迷幻的快感传至全身每一处。这次居然不受控制地自己射了出来，全身像跌进汹涌的浪潮般，被不断推搡着又开始下沉。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫的身体痉挛着，动人的唇瓣被他咬出了血还是没抵挡住那声羞耻的呼声。"啊……哈啊…啊啊——"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
整个高潮反应的过程Karry都如痴如醉地欣赏着，仿佛自己是个身外人。他伸手接住全身已经软绵的小孩，他将自己依旧硬挺的性器噗的一声拔了出来，从甬道里立马缓缓流出来了一条透明的爱液。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"智赫很棒，自己把自己操爽了嘛？"Karry很喜欢在他耳边说荤话这个环节，惹得小孩又羞又气，生气的时候会微蹙着眉头撅着嘴，害羞时脸颊和嘴唇都是粉色，眼眶圈着琥珀色的瞳孔一点点泛红。这些都是最好看的。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"累了吗？"Karry低头亲吻着他汗涔涔的鼻尖，说着不冷不热的话。小孩累的不像样子全身酥软只想躺着睡下，可睡之前还是要问清楚，他困倦地半阖着眼眸看着Karry，凑过去在他温热的唇上亲了一口。"你…现在原谅我了吗？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry温柔地看着他，却无情地摇了摇头。"智赫再答应我一个要求。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"什么…呀？"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"让我喂你吃点东西……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫下意识张开沾着水光的嘴唇，实在撑不起眼皮便闭上了眼睛。

 

　　  
　　  
Karry不紧不慢地从床头柜里拿出了一个小盒子，将里面的东西用酒精湿巾擦拭过后，他攥在手心里。他附身慢慢握住千智赫泛红的膝盖抬起搭在自己肩头。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫被吓得睁开了眼睛，还没弄清楚Karry要做什么，一颗冰凉的物什就被塞进了自己身体里。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"这是第一口……"Karry哄着他，又将第二颗小巧的跳蛋顺着臀缝推进了穴道里。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
原本高潮过两次已经烂软甚至有些充血的下面又被填入了硬物，让千智赫惊慌地开始挣扎，可他实在没什么力气，只是微微晃动着身体以示反抗。Karry看着因为紧张而不断张合的穴口兴奋不已。  
　　  
　　  
他伸手将指尖放在穴口看着软肉将自己的手指一点点吸进包裹起来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
他拿起盒子里的遥控器调到最大裆，耳边开始响起轻微的嗡嗡声还伴随着千智赫失措的娇喘。他从他的眼睛里看到了疑惑和不可置信。Karry低头轻声对他说，"智赫已经吃饱了，可我的正餐才刚开始。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
说罢，Karry低头吻上他的脖颈，用力地吮吸着留下一块明显的痕迹。他顺着脖颈吻下来落在精致的锁骨上……  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
用电的小玩意儿频率高的惊人，原本就被蹂躏的不行的甬道又被这样疯狂地对待，千智赫像被吊在空中般整个悬着不曾着陆，他努力想把这东西给挤出去，可越使力那东西就越向里钻，他绝望地觉得今晚可能会被Karry玩死在床上。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
他哭着开始扶着他的腰哀求，"学长，我不要了……智赫知道错了，以后不会再惹你生气……"Karry看着他梨花带雨的样子心疼地不行，可更多是想疯狂地蹂躏他。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"可智赫之前生气，让我睡了一个星期的沙发呢，这一个星期我想你想的不得了，才两次怎么就不做了……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
他握住他纤细精瘦的双腿，膝盖并在一起抬高，他的挺立对着柔软的大腿慢慢没了进去，嫩滑的肌肤让他欲罢不能。Karry动情地沿着臀缝挤进禁夹着腿缝中慢慢发泄着。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"为什么你每个地方都这么好吃？"他时不时地蹭过穴口顶的里面的到跳蛋更加深入。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"啊……哥哥……要坏掉了，我不要了！啊！"他紧紧抓住身下的被单，身下已经被汗水和体液浸湿了。原本就疲惫的身体却被不断刺激折磨着得不到消停，他伸手拉住Karry的衣袖的行为近乎撒娇了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry按住他的双腿疯狂地在柔软的双腿间抽插着，终于在最后冲刺的几下后，透明的精液尽数射在了千智赫双腿间，一副旖旎淫乱的光景。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry大口地喘息着空气中弥漫着一种特殊的气味。他长舒了一口气倒在床上紧紧抱住千智赫，细密的吻落在他的身上，他声音缱绻地告诉小爱人。"我真的好爱你千千，你身体每一处都是我的。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫眼睛失神地点点头，他已经没有气力去想身体里那两个振动的小球，只是身体不受思想控制地又有了反应。他不自觉地挺着腰夹紧了双腿。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry低头吻住他的唇瓣慢慢啃咬着，吮吸，舔舐好像永远也品尝不够。"千千，你说我爱你，我就帮你把身体里的东西取出来。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"我…爱你……Karry哥哥。"千智赫听到Karry肯放过他，声音中夹杂着哭腔。  
　　  
　  
　　　  
"嗯……那把腿分开。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　  
千智赫听话地慢慢把颤抖的双腿打开，前面的秀气的性器也颤颤巍巍地挺立着。Karry将修长的手指没入已经烫热的穴口拉住跳蛋上的细小使力拉扯出来，沾满体液的塑料球还在振动着。Karry使坏地将那颗按在千智赫的乳尖上，原本就挺立的红豆沾了一层水光变得更加动人。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
他又将另一颗取出关上了遥控器。Karry起身抱起他狼狈性感的小美人往浴室里去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫躺在Karry怀里身体浸在温热的浴缸时，已经昏昏沉沉地睡着了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
不知过了多久再醒来时，千智赫的眼睛不知为何被眼罩严实地蒙住了，眼前一片黑暗，头脑混沌不知道什么时候被从浴缸中拖了出来，下半个身体已经被蹂躏得麻木，后背硌着冰凉的墙壁，脊椎和蝴蝶骨都被人一下下的用力撞得生疼。唯一有知觉的地方却火辣辣地像被烙铁烫过一般，颤抖中脑海里回响起学长的话。

　　  
　　  
"你是我的，以后不要拒绝我了好么智赫。"

　　  
　　  
Karry没有消退的欲望不知疲绝地在千智赫身体里进出。千智赫的眼泪把眼罩都沾湿了，甬道被拉扯摩擦的感觉尤为清晰。他的手腕被Karry死死勒住每挣一下都会收地更紧一般。小孩紧咬住红肿的下唇用尽力气收缩着甬道，他实在生气了，干脆把这个坏蛋的那根夹断算了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
计谋还未得逞Karry便抬手狠狠地在他的臀部上打了一巴掌，弹嫩的翘臀上留下委屈的红印，千智赫痛得忍不住张口叫出声，却只能呜咽着任眼泪不住流下。  
　　

　　  
"智赫放松些，为什么那些东西在你的小穴里撑了那就，你还是这么紧呢？嗯啊……"

　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫被Karry反复摆弄着，最后无助地如同钉在他身下一般，整个人烫热发软到不会思考，只能随着或重或轻的撞击发出微弱的喘息和呻吟。千智赫被蒙着眼睛什么的都看不到，不知道学长何时打开了花洒，微凉的水浇下流淌在满是痕迹的身体上。千智赫昏沉的神智里感觉自己仿佛摇摇晃晃漂浮在温暖的海洋，耳边是时而猛烈时而断续拍打的水声。宛若在地狱和天堂里来回游荡沉浮。

　　  
　　  
不知又被进出了多久，小孩迷迷糊糊间感觉到腹中多出了炙热的黏腻的液体。被一直抬起的腿终于放下，他再一次痉挛着感受温热浓稠的液体顺着绷紧的大腿内侧缓缓流下，就像好多蚂蚁在腿上爬一样，让人心痒。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
千智赫中午听到Karry在他耳边发出似是满足的叹息，下一秒更加敏感的耳后被尖锐的虎牙或轻或重地撕咬着，沉闷沙哑的声音像是在沙漏中一点点灌满耳腔。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"宝宝……其实以前觉得你小，我就忍着，你说不碰就不碰了…可是哥哥的忍耐也是有限度的……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry又抱着他说了很多话，千智赫渐渐什么也听不清再次昏睡过去，一直昏睡到第二天下午。  
　　  
　　  
　　

第二天，马思远心里感觉有些愧疚，他想再去看看千智赫。刚到楼下就看到了满面春风的王凯利，他猜到十有八九Karry计谋得逞了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry拉着他先去一家咖啡厅去做，智赫想吃软的小蛋糕。  
　　  
　　  
马思远对着他白了一眼，"你昨天没有太过分吧，我可是看智赫跟你冷战甚至要搬出去，怕你们俩出事我才配合帮你的，你可别太得寸进尺啊。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry有些不屑地点点头，打包好了两袋糕点。"你确实是帮了我没错，可你那是什么破主意，昨天我听到你跟智赫暧昧的声音从手机里传出来，我想掐死你的心都有了。你就庆幸你跑的快吧。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
"我看你也挺高的啊，你这一招叫什么？反客为主还是暗度陈仓，原本错的是你，跟女生出去吃饭的也是你，后来搞得都是学弟的不对一样。原本上午还是被赶到客厅睡的境地，下午就反客为主了。高，你可真是高！"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry得意地扬起一边的唇角漏出尖锐的犬齿。"不高，我怎么让智赫死心塌地一辈子都待在我身边。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　  
走出咖啡店时Karry一把夺过马思远手中的袋子，对他摆了摆手。"你回吧，关心带到了我会跟我老婆说的。"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
马思远立刻皱紧了眉头，"为什么不让我去？你对智赫怎么了，你不会要囚禁他吧。王凯利不要太绝，我劝你善良……"  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
Karry懒的跟他解释，迈开长腿直接上车开回了家。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
现在的智赫的样子，怎么能让别人看到呢……  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　


End file.
